O que niguem viu
by lobo 77
Summary: Quem foi que falou que Harry Potter não era bom com as mulheres? Uma série de contos sobre a vida amorosa de Harry nos periodos do livro que não foram narrados por J.K.R. do terceiro ao sétimo ano. Temp. interrompida.


**Essa fic é escrita do ponto de vista de Harry, por tanto é em primeira é pessoa. Cada capitulo é composto por fatos, criados por mim, não abordados no livro de J.K. que se passam entre os acontecimentos principais dos livros.**

**Todos devíamos pensar que uma fic é uma historia criada por um(a) autor(a) que gostaria que um certo personagem(no meu caso Harry Potter) agisse ou fosse um pouco diferente, mas sempre devemos lembrar que os personagens originais são muito bons, caso contrario não perderíamos tempo lendo e vendo suas ações certo?**

**Cap 1- Como tudo isso começou**

**Terceiro ano**

O corredor estava bem escuro e eu andava próximo a parede, para evitar esbarrar em alguma coisa pelo caminho.

Tudo bem, os corredores de Hogwarts são largos e não tem objetos pelo caminho, mas pensando bem, contando com minha sorte era capaz de algo aparecer do nada.

Por quê eu digo isso? Perdão, não me apresentei. O nome é Harry Potter ou o-menino-que-sobreviveu, caso você seja mais um dos chatos que ficam babando ao olhar para minha cicatriz.

Enfim, a razão de eu estar a essa hora nos corredores é simples. Minha querida amiga Hermione resolveu dar uma de monitora e foi atrás da professora McGonnagal, a diretora da casa de Grifindor, para que ela tomasse minha mais Nova vassoura.

Não entendeu? Bom, minha antiga vassoura se espatifou no salgueiro lutador quando um bando de Dementadores invadiu o jogo de Quadribol contra Huflepuff.

O resultado foi que eu parei na enfermaria, de novo, perdi a vassoura e os Puffs ganharam o jogo.

Achou que foi uma merda? É, eu também.

Recentemente me mandaram uma vassoura nova de presente. Não qualquer vassoura, mas uma Firebolt novinha. Eu e Ron, meu melhor amigo, estávamos babando cada pedacinho da vassoura, mas Hermione teimou que ela estava enfeitiçada.

Por isso toda a confusão terminou com McGonnagal tomando minha vassoura para testes e eu e Ron muito fulos com Hermione.

Não me levem a mal. Eu fico grato pela preocupação dela, mas ela poderia encrencar com outra coisa que não minha vassoura. Que coisa! Eu sou um bruxo de treze anos, meu mundo gira em torno de vassouras velozes e meninas bonitas!

Culpo os hormônios, fazer o quê né?

Voltando a minha caminhada pelo corredor. Eu tentei falar com minha diretora de casa para conseguir a vassoura de volta, mas ela foi irredutível.

Agora eu estava andando muito cuidadosamente pelo corredor para não ser pego por Filch e aquela gata maldita.

Por falar nela eu acho que é ela ali no fim do corredor. Eu corro para dentro de uma das salas de aula próximas. Eu entro rápido e fecho a porta silenciosamente.

-Quem diabos está ai?- Perguntou uma voz feminina nada educada.

Eu me virei e dei de cara com dois outros alunos. Um era um Huflepuff, pelo tamanha devia ser do quinto ou sexto ano, tinha uma expressão meio abobada e não parecia estar prestando muita atenção.

A menina estava abraçada com ele e estava com o batom borrado. Percebi o símbolo de Slytherin em sua camisa. A menina tinha cabelo preto e olhos azuis muito claros, sem falar num corpo muito bem desenvolvido para alguém que parecia ser da minha idade.

-Estou interrompendo algo?- Perguntei na maior cara de pau.

-Qual foi sua primeira pista Potter?- Perguntou a menina sarcasticamente.

Não tive chances de responder, pois nesse momento a porta se abriu.

Rapidamente alcancei a minha capa de invisibilidade, que eu sempre levava comigo ao sair à noite, e joguei sobre meu corpo.

Por quê eu não fiz isso antes? Ah, dane-se.

Filch foi ate a mesa em que o casal estava, mas não vi a menina. O zelador, que para mim é mais um carrasco, agarrou o Puff e saiu da sala, puxando-o pela orelha.

O pobre coitado ainda estava com a cara de bobo enquanto Filch o puxava, mas pensando bem, tem quem diga que os Puffs são bobos por natureza.

Assim que a porta se fechou eu tirei a capa. Olhei mais uma vez ao redor da sala e não achei a menina.

-Bela capa Potter.

Eu me virei e dei de cara com a garota.

-Como...?-mas ela me interrompeu

-Feitiço de invisibilidade, você não conhece. - Afirmou a Slytherin.

Ela não tem muita educação, mas em compensação é linda. Quem precisa de educação com seios como os dela? Sim meu amigo, quer ser importante? Tenha seios fartos. Educação é para os desprovidos de beleza.

Três vivas a puberdade!

-Que mal lhe pergunte- Eu comecei- Mas o que estava fazendo com aquele cara?

-Ora Potter, não pensei que fosse tão inocente. Eu estava...

-Dando uns pegas nele. Isso eu vi. Quero saber o por quê? Vocês de Slytherin não tem um certo desprezo por Puffs?

A menina me olhou de forma estranha por um momento e então respondeu.

-Caso o menino seja bonito o distintivo na camisa dele é a ultima coisa para qual eu olho.

Não segurei o meio sorriso. A primeira boa noticia da noite.

-Defina bonito, por favor.

-Como é?- rebateu a menina.

-Que tal... Cabelos pretos revoltos e olhos verdes arrebatadores?- Sugeri com um monte de segundas intenções.

A menina me olhou por um instante, surpresa no começo, mas então a surpresa se transformou num sorriso sugestivo.

-Hum, nada mal.- Ela disse se aproximando de mim- Nada mal. Conhece alguém assim?

-Ouvi falar.- Respondi- Mas pode confiar em mim. Adoraria lhe apresentar á ele.

Ela encostou o corpo no meu e enlaçou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

-Você atraiu Filch para essa sala e acabou com minha diversão.- Ela aproximou a boca rosada da minha orelha- É o mínimo que pode fazer Potter.

Eu sorri maliciosamente.

Eu sei o que estão pensando, "Harry Potter se agarrando com uma Slytherin?". Pois é.

Hormônios, eu avisei!

A garota de curvas voluptuosas começou a mordiscar meu pescoço, vez em quando dando uma mordida mais forte. O seu belo corpo estava colado ao meu e eu adorava a sensação dos seios dela contra meu peito, mesmo com tanta roupa entre eles.

- Você sabe quem eu sou. É justo que eu saiba os seu nome,não?

Ela riu de leve, a boca ainda colada no meu pescoço.

-Nossa Potter, estou magoada- Ela não me soou nada magoada- Não sabe quem sou eu?

-Te reconheço de algumas aulas- Que mentira, nunca vi ela na vida- Mas não tive o prazer de ouvir seu nome.

Ela me olhou para mim, aproximou os lábios dos meus e falou suavemente.

-Tracey. Tracey Davis.

Para mim já está de bom tamanho, nomes uma hora dessas são uma coisa fútil, mas é sempre bom saber com quem se lida.

Eu encostei meus lábios nos dela e ela imediatamente retribuiu. Abracei-a deixando uma mão no meio de suas costas e a outra um pouco...tá bom, bem mais em baixo.

Uma das mãos dela saiu desceu para o meu peito e ela começou a acariciar-me. A sua pequena e habilidosa mão passeava pelo meu tórax, enquanto as minhas exploravam suas costas e desciam cada vez mais, em direção ao seu belo traseiro.

Uma das minhas mãos finalmente chegou ao seu destino enquanto a outra parou bem na base da coluna. Eu apertei uma de suas nadegas e ela gemeu, seus lábios colados aos meus.

Continuei a tocá-la e interrompi o beijo. Comecei a beijar o pescoço alvo e delicioso da Slytherin. Ela em retorno gemia cada vez mais alto. Resolvi agir antes que Filch ouvisse algo e resolvesse acabar com a **minha** festa dessa vez.

Minhas duas mãos estavam agora firmemente plantadas nas nadegas fartas de Tracey. Eu a levantei e a levei até o fim da sala, onde estava a mesa do professor. Sentei-a no móvel e me virei para a porta.

Lancei um feitiço de privacidade na porta, para que ninguém escutasse o que estava para acontecer.

Quando me voltei para Tracey vi que ela me olhava de maneira divertida.

-Onde aprendeu isso Potter?

-Harry

-O quê?- Ela perguntou , confusa com minha resposta.

-Me chame de Harry, minha bela Tracey.- Expliquei com um sorriso galanteador.

-Hum, "bela Tracey"?- Ela falou com uma voz de veludo- Gostei.

Ela laçou minha cintura com as pernas e me puxou para mais perto. Meu corpo já respondia exemplarmente e no momento que minha ereção roçou no tecido da calcinha dela eu senti meu corpo esquentar consideravelmente.

Sexo? Talvez não agora, mas em um futuro próximo.

Eu pude notar que ela já estava bem excitada, pois o tecido da roupa intima estava úmido e os bicos dos seis estavam amostra na camisa.

Não meus amigos, ela não estava de sutiã.

Agarrei as coxas dela e aumentei o atrito entre nossos sexos. Ela gemeu baixinho e pôs os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

-Quando vai me apresentar para o galã de olhos verdes arrebatadores e cabelos revoltos?- Perguntou com um sorriso.

-Prazer Tracey. Meu nome é Harry.- Dito isso eu tomei sua boca em um beijo faminto.

Minha língua passou por seus lábios e ela prontamente abriu-os. Minha língua encontrou a dela e começamos a nos beijar ferozmente.

As mãos dela desceram pelo meu peito, passaram por minha barriga e se firmaram, uma em cada lado, da minha cintura. Ela me puxava contra seu corpo, fazendo nossos sexos roçarem mais ainda.

Eu agarrei uma de suas nadegas com uma mão e comecei a puxá-la contra meu próprio corpo. Minha outra mão estava acariciando um de seus seios por baixo da camisa.

A sua pele era suave e o bico do seio estava incrivelmente ereto de tanta excitação. Ela gemia meu nome e eu sentia seu corpo ficar mais tenso a cada segundo.

Eu aumentei o ritmo com que me movia contra ela e ela foi gemendo cada vez mais alto. As mãos dela saíram da minha cintura e voltaram para o meu pescoço. Tracey agarrava meu pescoço, eu quase sentia ela cortando minha pele, mas eu tinha mais com o que me importar.

O corpo dela ficou completamente tenso, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou meu nome alto. Meu clímax não demorou muito a chegar.

Nada me deixa mais excitado do que uma menina gemendo meu nome, quem dirá uma menina como essa.

Tracey botou a cabeça no meu ombro. Estava ofegante. Minha mão permaneceu em sua nádega, mas a outra foi para sua cabeça, onde comecei a afagá-la

Depois de alguns minutos desse jeito ela se recompôs, se levantou e começou a ajeitar as roupas.

Ela me parecia meio tonta, cambaleava um pouco, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Modéstia a parte, mas eu sou demais nesse assunto.

-Estou impressionada Harry. O garoto de ouro de Grifindor é na verdade um garanhão.

-Não sou um garanhão qualquer minha querida, eu sou um gênio.- Falei sem um pingo de modéstia.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

-Nossa quanta modéstia Harry.

-Não é modéstia. Poucos fazem o que eu faço tão bem, mas ninguém consegue fazer isso pelas costas de Hermione.

Tracey parou para ponderar o que eu falei e por fim cedeu, elas sempre cedem.

-Verdade, aquela sangue-ruim é uma chata.

Ignorei o xingamento contra Hermione e isso pareceu impressionar a Slytherin.

-Tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, mas acho que é hora de irmos.- Uma hora dessa alguém podia ter notado minha falta no dormitório.

Não Ron é claro. Voldemort poderia invadir Hogwarts cantando a marcha nupcial e de braços dados com Snape e Ron não acordaria.

Eu andei até a bela garota, dei um beijo no canto de seus lábios e passei direto, quando ela me puxou.

-É só isso que eu ganho- Tracey perguntou fazendo biquinho.

Agora me pergunte por quê mulheres sempre pedem algo fazendo beicinho. Não sei, só sei que funciona.

Eu sorri e agarrei-a pela cintura. Minha boca foi mais uma vez de encontro a sua ea tomou de forma brusca.

Ela abriu os lábios para língua foi de encontro a dela. Eu a segurava com um só braço e ela estava com as mãos no meu cabelo, me deixando ainda mais despenteado.

Ela estava ficando excitada de novo e eu infelizmente não tinha muito tempo para outro ato.

Eu quebrei o beijo. Ela ficou uns dois segundos com os olhos fechados e com a boca entreaberta, esperando que eu voltasse a beijá-la.

Tracey enfim percebeu que eu não voltaria e me encarou curiosa.

-Desculpe, mas não temos tempo para outra rodada.- Falei, sinceramente triste.

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou-me com uma cara emburrada.

-Vocês Grifindors deviam ser os corajosos! Está com medo do Filch?

-Somos corajosos, não burros- Pelo menos não todos, não posso falar por Percy, por exemplo. – Agora vamos.

Abri a porta e segurei para que ela passasse. Ainda com a carinha de decepcionada ela foi andando até que passou por mim.

Não me contive e dei um tapa no belo e macio traseiro da garota.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para mim com um sorriso extremamente sexy. Aproveitei que ela ainda estava de costas e me postei atrás dela, deixando meu sexo roçar em suas nadegas.

-Adoraria te encontrar quando tivéssemos mais tempo.

Tracey sorriu e respondeu.

-Quando quiser Harry.


End file.
